Ground zero et Uravity: Dispute domestique après un cambriolage
by HappyIsBlue
Summary: Alors que le héros Ground Zero est appelé pour une simple affaire de cambriolage, il se trouve que quelqu'un à déjà régler la situation.


Yo !

Disclamer: Les personnages de My Hero Academia ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement, sinon Momo et Katsuki seraient potes. Pourquoi me diriez vous ? Pour l'amour des fraises tagadas.

Prompt: "You shouldn't be here !" "I was just picking up some groceries! It's not my fault some psycho decided to rob the place." (Toutes façons la phrase est traduite dans le texte, vous embêter pas à la comprendre... Allez, pour avoir bonne conscience je vais le mettre en italique dans le texte, content ?)

Résumé: Katsuki est alerté par son stagiaire, une supérette est cambriolé et personne n'est là pour arrêter ça. Pourtant quand il arrive, quelqu'un a déjà son boulot.

* * *

 _"Ground Zero et Uravity: La dispute domestique après le cambriolage d'une supérette"_

Katsuki Bakugou, âgé de 23 ans, remplissait de la paperasse d'une écriture rageuse. Il détestait ça, plus que tout au monde. Cependant, il le faisait. Au début, quand il était acolyte, il pensait que ça ne servait à rien de faire des rapports jusqu'au jour où les rapports ont montré qu'ils avaient un but. Avoir des informations sur un criminel quand celui-ci repointait le bout de son nez. Non pas qu'il échouait à attraper les Villains, non, il n'était pas le héros numéro quatre (pour le moment) pour rien. Mais ces collègues, eux si.

Les rapports lui avaient appris à ne jamais laisser Kaminari - Qui travaillait maintenant pour lui - partir seul contre un vilain, s'il y allait trop fort sur son alter, il lui arrivait d'oublier les combats et donc de faire des rapports aussi vides que ces dissertations à l'U.A. Comment avait-il eu son diplôme ? Remercier Yaoyorozu et lui-même, sinon le pauvre crétin aurait redoublé sa dernière année.  
Katsuki mis fin à son dernier rapport quand tout à tout coup, un de ces stagiaires entra dans son bureau sans toquer. Il se retenue de lui aboyer dessus, car son visage était celui de quelqu'un qui paniquait et il y avait peut-être une urgence. Il disait peut-être, car Kaminari considérait vraiment le manque de papier toilette comme une urgence.

« Monsieur Ground Zero, y a… Il y a un cambriolage dans une épicerie prêt d'ici et…et… »

Katsuki se leva fronçant les sourcils.

« Le voleur a un alter, pika…Chargéclair et Harperjack sont en patrouille à l'autre bout de la ville et Red Riot est rentré plus tôt. »

Katsuki soupira et partit sans donner son reste au stagiaire. Pourquoi l'avait-il pris ? Il venait de l'UA et avait finis troisième lors du championnat sportif, le problème, c'était qu'il était peureux et qu'il contrôlait difficilement son alter. Il lui rappelait tellement l'abruti de Deku qu'il avait envie de l'encastrer contre un mur.

Il se dirigea vers l'adresse que lui donna une secrétaire, une fille sans alter avec un très mauvais caractère, on pouvait dire de Katsuki, mais lui, il n'avait jamais tenté de tuer Kaminari avec une agrafeuse, elle si. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il l'avait gardé et qu'il lui avait donné une augmentation.

Il arriva sur les lieux en moins d'une minute grâce à sa moto, malheureusement, quand il arriva, la police était déjà là et le criminel avait déjà été appréhender. Les gens étaient trop préoccupés pour faire attention à lui et tant mieux, il n'avait pas envie d'être le héros en retard. Cependant, il se demandait quel héros avait bien pu faire ces courses ici et arrêté le criminel, car c'était habituellement sa zone de garde et personne ne venait lui faire de l'ombre.

Il s'approcha discrètement de la police qui prenait les dépositions quand une petite foule s'étaient réunis autour du héros du jour et de la police. Il vit alors le héros. Cheveux bruns, grands yeux chocolat ou brûlait la flamme d'une héroïne puissante et déterminée, un visage rond, des joues roses, elle avait encore le visage enfantin, mais ces courbes étaient celle d'une femme et particulièrement son ventre rond qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir mangé une planète alors qu'elle était purement et simplement enceinte. Les gens scandaient son nom.

« Uravity ! Uravity ! »

La onzième héroïne du classement, mais pour Katsuki, elle restait la première héroïne. Pas le premier héros, ça non, c'était sa place, il l'aimait, mais il ne fallait pas abuser ! Il s'approcha en colère, la foule légèrement effrayée se recula, il jouissait de la même réputation d'Endeavor par le passé, que grand bien lui en fasse. Il aimait terrifier la foule.

« Visage Rond ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Gronda Katsuki alors que le policier couina en le remarquant se décalant pour laisser l'héroïne parler à Ground Zero.

-« Une déposition. » Répondit la jeune femme avec un air de défi, elle savait parfaitement que Katsuki ne la lâcherait pas, elle, enceinte, sur les lieux d'un combat, monsieur allait s'énerver.

-« _Tu ne devrais pas être ici !_ »

-« _J'étais juste en train de faire des courses !_ » S'insurgea-t-elle faussement. « _Ce_ _n'est pas ma faute si un psychopathe a décidé de cambrioler la supérette !_ »

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tu faisais les courses ?! » S'énerva Katsuki.

-« Le frigo est vide ! Je suis enceinte, pas infirme, je ne peux pas certes pas aller sur le terrain, mais je peux aller acheter de quoi manger ! »

Katsuki sentit la migraine pointée le bout de son nez. Il pouvait aussi sentir le prochain gros titre dans les journaux : « Ground Zero et Uravity : la dispute domestique après le cambriolage d'une supérette. ». S'il avait su, il ne serait jamais sorti avec elle en premier lieu et il ne l'aurait pas épousé et il n'aurait jamais voulu fonder une famille avec elle, car elle était encore plus énervante que la vieille sorcière qui lui servait de mère !

« Ecoute Katsuki, je n'ai rien. Il n'était pas spécialement dangereux et le bébé va bien. J'ai juste les jambes qui gonflent et envie de rentrer à la maison. Alors, on reparlera ce soir d'où est-ce que j'ai le droit d'aller puisqu'à priori faire les courses et l'activité la plus dangereuse qui soit. »

En réalité, le titre de l'article ne fut pas : « Ground Zero et Uravity : la dispute domestique après le cambriolage d'une supérette. » mais « Uravity : celle qui sait gérer le tempérament de Ground Zero et empêcher le cambriolage d'une supérette et ça enceinte et dans la même journée. » Le titre était affreusement long, mais véridique, après ça, Katsuki avait raccompagné sa femme à leur appartement, alors que les gens voyaient encore le héros numéro 4 bourru se faire apprivoiser par la soi-disant douce et gentille - démoniaque, si vous demandez à son mari - Occhako Bakugou.

Après ça, cerveau-pour-cheveux s'était foutu de sa gueule, Visage rond s'était promis de garder l'article pour le faire chanter et il a regretté que sa secrétaire n'ait pas effectivement tué Kaminari avec son agrafeuse.

Heureusement qu'il aimait sa femme, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait toléré le même comportement chez quelqu'un d'autre. C'était aussi ce qui faisait son charme, elle avait réussi à l'apprivoiser avec son grand sourire lumineux, sa détermination et le comportement démoniaque qu'elle cachait sous son air enfantin. Il était foutu, mais il était content de l'être. Et puis c'était à sa femme d'écrire le rapport et pas à lui, par conséquent, il était doublement content.

* * *

Tschuss !


End file.
